


An actual realistic page 80 fic

by LJFarmer



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: Except for one of them, it was like 'page 80 but it's FUCKING REALISTIC' or smth, not like any other page 80 fic, page 80, so that's cool I guess, sorta - Freeform, we all know Jeremy watches porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 16:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17901455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LJFarmer/pseuds/LJFarmer
Summary: The title I guess..





	An actual realistic page 80 fic

**Author's Note:**

> PSA: Michael's probably a virgin, man, why would he suddenly become a sex god and be like "YEAH BABY IF I WAS THERE I WOULD ______" etc. if his best friend was jacking off to him I mean you do you if you like those fics, but oof

One night, Jeremy decided he wanted to watch porn and masturbate or whatever. 

Then, his phone started ringing. Seeing that it was Michael, he was about to pick it up, before he remembered that his hand was literally on his dick. 

So he clicked 'decline.' Then he opened up his texting app with one hand and sent a message to Michael: 'sorry im busy rn' 

He was about to resume what he was doing when his phone went DING

So he opened it up and it was a text from Michael. It said 'aw ok :[ see ya'

So he was like oof and just left Michael on seen

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos I need them to pay for the de-tailing of my cat


End file.
